


What Is It With Ice Cream Anyway?

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus discovers chocolate ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is It With Ice Cream Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sorbets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206018) by [Dolimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir). 



> Written for kyanoswolf.

Making her way through the Zocolo, Commander Susan Ivanova stumbled to a stop when she finally discovered the person for whom she'd been searching. “What…what do you think you’re doing, Marcus?”

The ranger quirked a curious eyebrow at her as his tongue danced up the length of an ice cream cone. His eyes were half-masted and she could have sworn she heard him moan once he reached the top.

“Vir, told me I absolutely had to experience this delightful Earth creation. I can’t believe that in all my travels I’ve never run across it before." He bit a small bite off the top, then licked around the cold column, his broad tongue making sure that nothing dripped over the lip of the cone. “Have you ever had one?”

“Yes.” Susan hated the fact that her voice cracked. “It’s chocolate,” she stated in surprise.

He smiled up at her, although his tongue never stopped moving. She wanted to say there was something mischievous in his look, but he really was the model of civility. She just wished she could stop staring at his tongue.

“Why?” she demanded. And why did her voice kept cracking?

He shrugged, but looked like he was considering the question. “Well, you seemed quite taken with chocolate. I’m just trying to appreciate its appeal. I must say, I think I’m beginning to understand.”

God help her, she thought, she might be, too.


End file.
